Quiet Moments
by shayra
Summary: Of mighty dragons and quiet moments beside the fire.


Another piece set during Fili and Kili's childhood, I just love the thought of the family Dís and Thorin built for the two little ones. Even more do I love insights and glimpses into their lives. Hope You enjoy :)

* * *

The first time Thorin noticed that his nephews brought peace and quiet to him it hadn't been because of something they did.  
In fact, the little one hadn't been doing much of anything, staring intently as his brother arranged the wooden blocks to vaguely resemble a building.

Moments before Fili put the finishing touches to the construction, his little brother had already gotten up and taken two clumsy half-steps back.

Young Fili, knowing what would come next, quickly jumped up and pulled his brother away from his piece of work, nearly toppling both of them over with the momentum.

Kili crowed with glee, curling his fingers into his brotehr's tunic as Fili steadied him.

"You're going to ruin it too soon!" Fili complained but the indignation in his voice sounded only half real as Thorin watched with an amused expression as the boy sat his little brother down on the spot before darting off to fetch and return with a small kettle.  
It took him a while, but when he'd finally fixed it so the pot was securely sitting on his little brother's head, he looked almost ridiculously pleased with himself and nodded.

"Now you can do it!" he cheered and that was all the encouragement Kili needed.

He jumped up and charged at the little palace Fili had built with what passed as quite a roar -a high-pitched roar that ended abruptly and turned into a squeak when he tripped and fell face-first into the construction.

Thorin blinked and stifled a laugh, looking over at Fili who was holding his breath, apparently waiting for his brother to start wailing.  
Soon enough, a sound did break the sudden silence, but it was no wail, more of a giggle and Thorin could see how Fili visibly relaxed.

"Again! Again!" Kili cried as he jumped up, raining the small wooden blocks all over the floor surrounding him.

Shaking his head with as much dignity as any eight-year-old could muster up, Fili stepped beside his little brother, taking the kettle off his head.  
"The palace has to be rebuilt first and everyone knows that dragons go to sleep after a victory."  
The seriousness of these words coaxed another giggle from the younger boy and Thorin watched with a smile as he spread his arms and ran into the small bedroom he shared with his brother and mother, all the while making a squealy sound that didn't even sound like a lizard, let alone a full-fledged dragon.  
A moment later, there was a thud and the sound of the heavy furs being moved, after that, nothing.

Looking over at his older nephew, the self-statisfied expression on his face made Thorin raise a questioning eyebrow.

"See? That's how you get little children to take their nap."

Thorin laughed aloud at that, not even trying to play down how much he enjoyed this kind of innocent banter.  
Fili's method had indeed worked better than his own simple order and insistence and the toddler's ensuing wailing.  
He dipped his head in acknowledgement of the great feat before asking;  
"What about not-so-little children then? How should I go about getting one of those to take their nap?"

The grin his nephew shot him in return was positively smug and Thorin couldn't help but wonder if this was the same child that had clung to him only a couple of months ago, crying and begging to know why he couldn't go see father for a last time as mother had.

With his arms crossed in front of him, Fili looked at his uncle face all business while the glint in his eyes betrayed mirth.  
"Bargain." he said simply. "Tell them a story and if they like it, they might just go to sleep afterwards."

Again, Thorin laughed, but instead of answering, he just opened his arms.

It only took a moment for Fili to drop the kettle and jump at him, pulling himself up into his lap and Thorin stroked a hand over his unruly hair, starting in a low, conspiratory voice.

"So with the memory still fresh in their minds, the mighty warriors waited until the terrible dragon had fallen asleep in his cave..."

Fili giggled at this, glancing over at the doorway, but all he could hear from there were soft, content snores.

"When they were certain of the dragon's slumber, their king called to them, and only the bravest of them answered, and gathered to set out on a journey to reclaim their kingdom."

With the young dwarfling's attention utterly fixed on himself, Thorin told him of the dreams he'd had, of the future that had begun to bud in a corner of his heart, of the far-away day when they would reclaim Erebor, when they would once again be the Kings under the Mountain.  
He hardly noticed the little one's yawns and only realized that he'd fallen asleep when his sister returned from the market, smiling fondly at the picture before her.

"Have ye bored them to sleep yet again?"

With a smile, he clasped the hand she'd put on his shoulder for a moment, looking down at the sleeping child in his arms.  
"It won't always be tales and stories for them, sister. One day, I shall lead them to the kingdom that is rightfully ours."

Dis shook her head with a smile that was half sad and half hopeful as she scooped up sleeping Fili into her arms.

"Just be there for them and lead them to a good, honourable life."

Putting Fili down beside his little brother, she expected some kind of answer to her words, at least an argument about how reclaiming Erebor was honourable, but there was only silence.

Draping the thick furs over her little boys with a sigh, Dis stepped out to see what brooding had overcome her older brother again, but found him fast asleep, still sitting by the fireplace.  
Smiling to herself, she fetched some more furs to cover the sleeping dwarf with.

Trust Fili to look after his little brother, and trust the two rascals to make sure their uncle was able to fall asleep without worries every once in a while.


End file.
